


I Loved It So I...

by klutzy34



Series: Season 7 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Steve thinks Danny has something to say, Danny just has a song stuck in his head.





	I Loved It So I...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post fics this short but this was another Tumblr ficlet and I loved Danny's little song at the end, so I wanted to add it to the Season 7 collection.

As they waited in the boutique for the manager to return to return with a copy of the security camera footage, the catchy piece of music playing in the background slowly worked its way into Danny’s stream of conscience until he found himself quietly humming along.

Then he stopped and chuckled quietly, earning a look from Steve. “What?”

“Nothing. You said you didn’t want to hear about it, so you won’t.” Danny continued to grin, rocking back on his heels, while Steve continued to shoot him looks.

“Okay, come on, just say it,” Steve growled finally, leaning against the counter and turning to face Danny, waving a hand at him to continue. “What do you have to say for yourself this time?”

Rolling his eyes, Danny pointed upwards, in the general direction of the music. “If you liked it, you should have put a ring on it?” he stated, waiting until Steve nodded to continue. He dropped his hand, pointing at Steve’s abdomen. “Well,” he added, then lightly sang the rest of the statement, “I loved it so I put a liver in it.”

Steve’s expression remained stony for a moment before his lips started to twitch, the perpetual cloudy day in his look lifting in one of those moments of rare amusement and he looked away, running a hand over his mouth. “That was _terrible_ , Danny. Absolutely terrible.”

Still, as he looked down, suddenly interested in a smudge on the counter’s glass surface, the smile not only remained, but it was genuine and took a few years away from him. Pleased, Danny slid his hands into his pockets and started humming again, rocking back and forth on his feet.

_I loved it so I put a liver in it. Oh oh oh, oh oh oh…_


End file.
